Mon meilleur ami
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... oui, tu es mon meilleur ami. L'histoire se passe juste après Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le texte retravaillé et corrigé grâce à une bien gentille beta ! Bonne lecture !

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mit en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
Ma fanfiction contiendra des références à des évènements qui se passent dans l'histoire originale il est donc préférable d'avoir lu la série Harry Potter au complet !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Albus ! Al ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Al, calme toi...

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux sans cesser de se débattre.

\- Scorpius...

Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Scorpius soupira.

\- Pousse-toi. Je vais rester avec toi.

Un sourire reconnaissant s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Albus alors qu'il soulevait la couverture verte.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé cette fois ci ?

\- D'un peu tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis notre première année : de ma rencontre avec Delphi, de la colère que j'avais contre mon père, de nos stupides retours dans le temps et de leurs conséquences désastreuses. Puis il y avait surtout nos batailles contre Delphi à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, dans le labyrinthe et dans l'église. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je pensais qu'elle était notre amie...

\- Je te comprends, mais n'aie plus peur maintenant qu'elle est à Azkaban, elle ne peut plus rien contre toi.

Voyant qu'Albus ne répondait pas, Scorpius reprit la parole.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais entendre ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Elle a été tellement cruelle avec toi... Et puis elle n'a pas hésité à tuer Craig alors pourquoi elle hésiterait pour toi ?

\- Dans tous les cas, elle ne peut plus rien contre nous ! Et puis, tant que nos cœurs battent, tout va bien. Non ?

Albus sourit, posa sa main sur le torse de son ami et fit « oui » de la tête.

Le silence retomba dans le dortoir des Serpentards alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Seuls la respiration et le mouvement de quelques élèves endormis étaient perceptibles.

\- Merci d'être là Albus.

Le petit brun leva la tête, surpris.

\- Scorp... C'est toi qui est venu me réconforter, pas l'inverse.

\- Oui mais, si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas se que je ferai.

Il s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se recoucher.

\- Je t'adore.

\- Je sais Al...

* * *

Sur les quais du Poudlard Express, les élèves, d'années et de maisons confondues, se bousculaient en riant pour rejoindre leurs wagons. Les professeurs faisaient leur possible pour éviter que la situation ne vire à l'anarchie. Albus et Scorpius discutaient ensemble, suivis de quelque mètre par Lily, James et Rose.

\- Tu as vu ? Rose, elle nous suit ! C'est bon signe !

Albus soupira.

\- Non Scorpy... Elle ne nous suit pas, elle parle avec ses cousins, c'est tout.

\- Rabat-joie !

\- Rêveur.

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent une bataille de chatouille.

\- Albus ! cria Lily. Papa a demandé qu'on soit dans le même compartiment pour qu'il puisse nous retrouver plus facilement.

\- Mais on va être serrés, tenta Albus qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de rester enfermé dans un compartiment avec sa famille.

\- Scorpius peut s'assoir sur une banquette avec Rose et moi. Et toi avec James ! Non ?

Albus soupira avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de son ami mais cette démarche fut inutile. L'envie de Scorpius de passer du temps avec Rose avait pris le dessus.

\- Okay...

Le blond s'était assis entre les deux filles et avait discuté tout le trajet tandis qu'Albus boudait qu'on accapare son meilleur ami. Alors, à l'arrivée sur le quai neuf trois quart, il s'était précipité hors du train pour retrouver ses parents. Ils étaient tous deux, comme d'habitude, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione mais, fait surprenant son père, parlait avec Drago.

\- Drôle de tableau, n'est-ce pas, Al ?

Un frisson le parcourut.

\- Malfoy ! Ne souffle pas dans mon oreille comme ça !

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut son fils et Scorpius en train de se chamailler puis les appela.

\- Rox, Rouky ! Par ici !

Seuls Hermione et lui rirent à la référence moldue. Albus courut vers eux en traînant Scorpius par la main.

\- 'Pa, 'man, monsieur Malfoy, cette année ce serait possible que Scorp et moi on se voie pendant les vacances ? Genre dormir l'un chez l'autre et tout !

Harry accepta de suite et, après quelques réflexions, Ginny et Drago aussi.

\- Mais, Albus, s'il te plait ne t'enfuis plus avec mon fils.

Albus rougit, la remarque était fondée.

\- Papa ! S'il te plais, laisse-le tranquille ! Supplia Scorpius

Une voix derrière eux cria de manière amusée.

\- Hahaha, les amoureux ils se tiennent la main ! Beurk !

\- La ferme, James !

Harry gronda son fils aîné alors que Scorpius et Albus se disputaient sous le regard de leurs familles.

\- Albus Potter ! Ne prends pas ma main comme ça !

\- Mais tu es toujours trop lent ! Et puis tu ne l'a pas lâchée non plus !

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours me prendre la main ou dans tes bras ! Tout le monde sorcier va finir par penser qu'on est gay !

Drago intervint d'une voix froide bien que la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Les garçons ! Stop ! Nous sommes en public ici !

Scorpius soupira avant de recommencer à parler normalement avec son ami. Il avait été convenu qu'il dormirait deux semaines chez les Potter durant le mois d'août.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore merci à la gentil Beta lectrice qui m'a encore aidé en relisant mon travail ! Bonne lecture à tous !

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le début des vacances fut long pour les deux amis et chacun attendait avec impatience le jour des retrouvailles. Scorpius passait son temps dans la salle de potions de son père et Albus lisait quand ses cousins ou son frère et sa sœur voulaient bien le laisser tranquille. Chaque soir, ils prenaient le temps de s'écrire en s'envoyant un hibou et, le jour J, l'excitation était à son comble.

Une sonnette retentit chez les Potter, suivit d'un nom répété à la cadence des pas précipités d'Albus dans les escaliers.

\- C'est Scorpy ! Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Scorpius !

Malgré la volonté de son fils d'arriver avant lui, c'est Harry qui ouvrit la porte. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dise bonjour, une ombre passa devant lui pour se précipiter sur le jeune Malfoy.

Albus, qui avait fait tomber son ami, s'attelait à recouvrir les joues, le front, le nez et tout autre partie du visage de Scorpius qui lui était permis d'embrasser, de petits baisers. Scorpius rigolait et tentait une réplique composée de chatouilles et de « lâche-moi, débile ». Leur semblant de bagarre s'arrêta quand le blond emprisonna Albus dans ses bras.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on décide d'une limite à tes étreintes Al.

Celui ci se leva, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage puis aida son ami à faire de même.

Un peu plus loin, Drago et Harry discutaient en gardant un œil sur leurs enfants. Les joues de Drago étaient rouges et il semblait assez mal à l'aise, ce que Scorpius ne manqua pas de remarquer.

La maison « Potter » était presque entièrement aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Du rouge, du doré, parfois de l'orange recouvraient les murs et meubles de la maison. Scorpius ne s'en rendit compte qu'en entrant dans la chambre d'Albus. Celle-ci était peinte dans des couleurs plus froides : bleu et vert. Le contraste était flagrant.

\- Pourquoi bleu ? T'aurais préféré être chez Serdaigle ?

-Non, j'aime juste le bleu.

Scorpius s'amusa d'une réponse si simple.

\- Logique !

\- Je trouve aussi !

La voix de Ginny retentit au bout du couloir .

\- Voilà Malfoy. C'est ici que ton fils dormira.

Albus sortit de sa chambre, un air mécontent au visage.

\- Dans la chambre d'ami ?

Ginny soupira l'expression de son fils ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Oui mon chéri... Dans la chambre d'ami. J'ai convenu avec ton père que c'est ici qu'il dormirait et il n'y a pas la place dans ta chambre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il peut dormir avec moi, dans mon lit ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon ! Et puis ça me rassure.

James sortit la tête de sa chambre pour se moquer de son frère.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lui tiens la main, que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, que tu le prends dans tes bras, que tu dors avec lui et que tu essayes de nous faire croire que t'es pas gay !?

Harry intervint.

\- James je t'en prie, tais toi et rentre dans ta chambre

Lily, qui avait tout écouté, sortit sa tête à son tour.

\- S'il le faut, il peut dormir avec moi et je me ferais un plaisir de démontrer que Scorpius n'est pas gay.

\- Tais-toi, Lily, hurla Ginny.

Harry soupira.

\- Elle est vraiment ton portrait craché.

Ginny fusilla son mari des yeux avant de se tourner vers Drago et les deux garçons.

\- Désolé Malfoy, famille agitée. Albus fais comme tu veux.

Scorpius affichait un sourire à s'en fendre les joues alors qu'Albus embrassait sa mère.

\- Merci 'Man.

James sortit à nouveau la tête de sa chambre mais Harry l'implora immédiatement de se taire. Drago rit.

-Famille agitée, je vois.

Quand Drago partit, la nuit était déjà tombé. Ginny avait été très polie envers lui mais était restée assez froide. Harry, contrairement à son épouse, avait discuté tout le repas avec lui et lui avait même donné une accolade au moment de se dire au revoir. Scorpius avait légèrement ri de voir son père si mal à l'aise face à un contact physique et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire de même avant de le laisser partir.

\- Dis, Al ? Au lieu d'aller dans ta chambre j'aimerais sortir un peu. C'est possible ?

\- Sur le toit, ça te convient ?

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina.

\- Parfait ! C'est même encore mieux !

Ils montèrent donc sur le toit et s'installèrent au sommet.

\- Et maintenant Scorp ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Scorpius sortit de sa poche une petite bourse en cuir remplie d'une poudre mauve. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de les saupoudrer d'une pincée la poudre. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder son ami.

\- Tes yeux ! Ils brillent, c'est magnifique !

\- Merci Al, mais c'est juste un effet secondaire ! Allez, à toi ! Attention, ça pique !

Pendant un temps interminable, Albus tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre de la poudre dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Scorpius en ait ras-le-bol.

\- Laisse moi faire, trouillard ! Ouvre les yeux et ne bouge plus.

Malheureusement pour lui, Albus gigotait dans tout les sens, incapable de lutter contre ses réflexes. Scorpius décida d'enjamber son ami et de l'immobiliser sous ses jambes. L'idée fonctionna. Quelques instants et un grognement de douleur plus tard, Albus ouvrait les yeux.

Au dessus de lui, les cheveux de Scorpius paraissaient particulièrement doux. Son visage pâle aux traits plus que parfaits, semblait être celui d'une divinité. Ses lèvres rosies par le vent frais étaient légèrement entrouvertes en un sourire laissant apparaître le blanc de ses dents. Et ses yeux, brillants comme des étoiles, observaient Albus. Un frison les parcourut.

\- Wouaw.

Scorpius se mit à rire et posa sa main sur les yeux de son ami avant de se rassoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu dis déjà « wouaw » alors que tu n'as encore rien vu ! Tu es vraiment facilement impressionnable.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

\- Ce que je voulais te montrer c'est ça !

Il retira sa main d'un geste vif.

Ce qu'Albus voyait était magnifique ! Le ciel rempli d'étoiles était coloré de rose, de bleu, de vert et d'orange comme dans les livres d'astronomie.

\- Si tu veux impressionner Rose, tu devrais lui mettre cette poudre dans les yeux !

\- NON !

Scorpius semblait contrarié.

Albus se tourna vers le blond. Les étoiles étaient encore mille fois plus belles quand il était devant. Le coeur d'Albus se serra.

\- Je voulais te montrer ça à toi, et toi seul, car tu es la personne que j'aime le plus, la plus importante pour moi.

\- Et Rose ?

\- Rose ? Bah, même quand je l'aurait séduite, tu resteras mon meilleur ami !

Ils restèrent tous deux sans rien dire un long moment avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Albus.

En bas, la chaleur était suffocante. Scorpius avait enfilé un pantalon, très doux, léger et sûrement coûteux. Albus, lui, était en boxer et portait un t-shirt blanc.

\- Tu vas rester torse nu ?

\- Bah oui, fait trop chaud, sauf si ça te gène...

Albus se sentit rougir et fit non de la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son ami ainsi vêtu mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de détourner les yeux. Il se rassura, se disant que c'était juste l'effet de la poudre.

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans le lit.

\- Tes yeux sont vraiment beaux comme ça ! On dirait de petites lunes grises. C'est sympa comme idée d'avoir fait une poudre qui embellit ce qu'on voit.

Scorpius se mit à rire gaiement et à côté de lui, Albus s'impatienta.

\- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- La poudre, elle donne juste une meilleur vision ! C'est pour ça que tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure !? Haha !

Albus rougit de plus belle alors que Scorpius se calmait.

\- Mais merci ! Les tiens aussi sont beaux ! Magnifiques ! Comme une forêt d'été.

Il rit encore.

\- Je t'adore Al... Bonne nuit.

\- Pareil.

La rougeur ne s'effaça pas des joues d'Albus avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à s'endormir.

Les deux semaines se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Scorpius rencontra tout la famille « Potter-Weasley-Granger » Ils étaient tous très gentils, bien que certains gardent une légère retenue à son égard. Le sang Malfoy, on l'a ou on l'a pas. Il vit aussi les deux meilleurs amis de Ginny ; Luna Lovegood qui était aussi une des rares amies de son père et le professeur Longdubat qu'il connaissait de l'école.

Les deux garçons jouèrent dans le jardin durant de longues heures à se chatouiller, se courir après, et à se mordiller après chaque disputes sans réelle importance. Ils avaient lu ensemble jusqu'à pas d'heure et avaient fabriqué plein potions étudiées à Poudlard. Et les deux garçons dormirent ensemble chaque nuits, les discutions du soir s'éternisant.

Scorpius passa beaucoup de temps avec Albus bien sûr, mais aussi avec Rose, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au brun. Albus ne comprenais pas vraiment se qui l'énervait mais il ne supportais pas de le voir passer son temps avec sa cousine. Il se surpris même a être heureux que l'école recommence pour être plus tranquille avec son ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Hachka d'avoir relu ma fanfiction ! Bonne lecture a tous ! 3

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Chapitre 3**

Leur cinquième année débuta doucement. Scorpius avais rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch comme il l'avait espéré, et s'entraînait beaucoup. Rose passait désormais plus de temps avec eux, se qui avait réduit le nombre de remarques blessantes qu'ils recevaient habituellement.

Un jour de mars, alors qu'Albus flânait dans un couloir en attendant Scorpius, il croisa sa cousine. Il la salua et décida que le moment était parfait pour lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Rose, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Au calme de préférence.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle tira Albus par la manche jusque dans un coin puis demanda, inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore un problème ?

\- Non, c'est à propos de Scorp... Je sais que tu l'apprécies, enfin, au moins que tu le supportes, mais est-ce que tu ressens un peu plus que juste de l'amitié pour lui ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Scorpius sans parvenir à masquer le tremblement dans sa voix.

Rose eut l'air étonnée et répondit sèchement.

\- Non, je l'ai déjà dis.

\- Alors arrête de lui faire de faux espoirs ! Il n'en a pas besoin !

\- Mais je ne lui en fais pas. Je lui ai déjà dis non ! C'est impossible de chez impossible.

Rose avait légèrement élevé la voix, agacée par la tournure de la discussion.

\- Comment ça impossible !? Il est génial pourtant !

\- Peut-être mais ça me dégoûte !

\- Scorpius te dégoûte ?

\- Oui ! Et toi aussi ! Et tout les mecs d'ailleurs !

\- Mais Scorpius n'est pas tout les mecs ! Il est drôle, gentil, intelligent, beau...

Maintenant ils criaient tout les deux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Scorpius !

\- Et ça a avoir avec quoi alors !?

Albus étais à bout de nerfs.

\- Je suis lesbienne !

Un silence s'installa.

\- Lesbienne ?

\- Oui Al, j'aime les filles.

\- Les filles...

\- Oui les filles.

\- Donc pas Scorpius ?

\- Non pas Scorpius ! T'es long à la détente !

\- Dis lui alors ! cria Albus avec indignation.

Rose se pinça l'arête du nez. Son cousin avait l'art de l'exaspérer.

\- Je lui ai déjà dis ! Mais si tu veux, je lui ferais savoir encore plus clairement.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait Rose se retourna pour souffler une dernière phrase à l'oreille de son cousin.

\- Pas besoin d'être jaloux ! Je te le laisse ton scorpion roi.

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Albus réfléchissait. Comment Rose allait-elle s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à Scorpius qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Plus les jours passaient, plus Albus était nerveux et impatient. Assis à côté de lui, Scorpius ne se doutait pas qu'il était au centre de l'attention de son ami quand, soudain, la Grande Salle s'anima. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés de la maison Griffondor et Rose étaient entrées main et s'embrassaient en riant. La plupart des élèves étaient médusés. Il n'était pas bien vu de s'afficher autant devant des professeurs. Rose arborait un sourire resplendissant en s'approchant de la table des Serpentards tandis que son amie, elle, rougissait au fur et à mesure que les regard se tournaient vers elles.

\- Alors Al ! C'est assez clair ? s'exclama joyeusement Rose avec un sourire malicieux.

Albus se leva d'un bon.

\- Tu n'es qu'une peste ! Tu te rends compte de comment Scorpius doit se sentir ?

Le visage de sa cousine se décomposa. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'Albus réagirait mal en la voyant avec son amoureuse. Elle pensait pourtant que sa façon de faire serait la moins douloureuse pour le jeune Malfoy être rejeté parce que l'autre est homosexuel ne pouvait définitivement pas être trop dur. Mais Albus était bien trop énervé pour se rendre compte des bonnes intentions de Rose. Il se tourna vers son ami dont le visage était maculé de larmes.

\- Potter ! Tu étais au courant de ça et tu ne m'as rien dit !?

La colère qui se lisait dans les yeux de Scorpius laissa Albus sans voix. Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé, le réconforter, mais rien ne vint. Scorpius se leva, ignorant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues et quitta la Grande Salle. Albus était effondré, il n'avait pas osé parler, pas osé bouger alors que son ami s'en allait. Il tenta néanmoins de s'expliquer le soir venu mais Scorpius refusa de l'écouter, ou même de croiser son regard. Il réessaya le lendemain puis le surlendemain et cela dura des semaines. Quoique fasse Albus, quoiqu'il dise, Scorpius n'écoutait plus. Le jeune Potter abandonna.

* * *

Albus étais désespéré, broyait du noir, il ne parlait plus à personne. Le poids du monde semblait lui pesé sur les épaules, alors, quand son père lui proposa d'aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy Lupin pendant les vacances de Pâques, il sauta sur l'occasion pour se changer les idées.

Le neveu de Harry était né en avril 1998, sept ans avant Albus. Ses parents, Remus et Tonks, étaient morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard alors Harry s'en était énormément occupé pendant son enfance. Aux yeux du métamorphe, James, Lily et Albus étaient donc comme ses frères. En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Teddy avait sauté sur Harry en criant « Parrain ! » d'une voix enfantine. Il avait ensuite annoncé avec fierté qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir Drago de son trou, rappelant par la même occasion qu'il était son cousin préféré (et le seul d'ailleurs). Harry s'amusait beaucoup de voir la tête bleue de son filleul remuer dans tout les sens alors qu'il parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. Albus profita de son agitation pour s'éloigner et alla saluer les quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Il allait se servir à boire quand Teddy le rattrapa.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais ami avec mon petit cousin, Scorpius. Tu as de la chance, il accompagne son père ! Ils sont dans la cuisine, je crois.

Albus remercia Teddy sans réelle joie, puis décida que, si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il avait bien droit à un verre ou l'autre d'alcool, quitte à le cacher à son père et aux autres adultes.

La fête battait son plein mais Albus n'en pouvait plus. Scorpius ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole et son indifférence soufflait comme un vent de glace sur son cœur. Il voulait aller lui hurler qu'il voulait continuer à le voir, à lui parler, à rire avec lui et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais tout ça il lui avait déjà dit. Vers minuit, il sortit pour prendre l'air. Le vent était frais pour un mois d'avril mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Dans sa poche se trouvait son porte bonheur, un petit paquet de poudre. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il avait reçu de Scorpius. Il s'en mit dans les yeux avant de fondre en larmes. Être obligé de voir Scorpius mais ne pas pouvoir lui parler le rendait malade. Une personne était sortie après lui et se mit à parler dans son dos.

\- Alors Potter, tu viens pour m'emmerder même aux anniversaires des membres de ma famille ?

\- La ferme, Malfoy...

Scorpius hésita un instant avant de recommencer à parler plus doucement. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant la voix fébrile du brun.

\- Tu pleures ?

Il fit un pas pour confirmer ses soupçons mais Albus s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt longeant la maison. Scorpius se lança de suite à sa poursuite, slalomant entre les arbres. Il supplia Albus de s'arrêter mais sans résultat. Malheureusement pour Albus, le blond était devenu plus rapide et plus fort grâce au Quidditch. Il se fit donc rattraper facilement et plaquer contre un arbre.

Ils reprirent tout les deux leur souffle mais Albus ne cessait de sangloter. En face de lui Scorpius tentait de le calmer, lui criant que c'était fini, qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus il les avait retenues trop longtemps. Malgré ses pleurs, Albus voyait clairement les petits détails qui faisaient le charme de son ami. Ses mèches blondes étaient balancées négligemment en arrière. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées par la contrariété. Une goutte de sueur perlait au creux de la mâchoire du blond. Et tous ce qu'Albus voyait le rendait fou et lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de doute pour lui il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Puis, sans prévenir, Scorpius l'embrassa. La forêt était enfin redevenue calme. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent doucement avant que Scorpius ne recommence à s'agiter.

\- Désolé Al, je ne savais pas comment te calmer, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser.

À ces mots, les larmes d'Albus se remirent à couler. Son mince espoir avait été anéanti en quelque seconde.

\- Al ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je n'aurais vraiment, vraiment pas dû le faire ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Encore...

\- Encore ? Encore quoi ? Scorpius était désemparé. Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore ?

Albus fit un signe affirmatif de la tête sans cesser de pleurer et, alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios du monde, Scorpius l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les lèvres contre le sienne étaient douce et tendre et créait en lui en tourbillon d'émotion. Le monde autour de lui ne semblait plus exister et Albus ressenti en vide immense quand le baisé s'acheva.

\- Encore...

La demande avait été murmurée mais le troisième baiser ne se fit pas attendre, ni les suivants. Les deux garçon ne réfléchissaient plus. Leurs corps répondaient simplement à leur désir. Au bout d'un moment Scorpius se recula pour parler.

\- Tu en veux d'autres ?

Albus fit non de la tête en cachant son visage dans le cou de son ami.

\- Al ? Tu es ivre ? Tu avais le goût de Pur Feu.

Sorpius rougit à sa propre remarque alors qu'une petite voix boudeuse se faisait entendre.

\- Non... J'le suis pas.

Il rigola.

\- Okay okay, tu ne l'es pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors... ! Merci à Hachka pour sa correction ! Encore une fois le texte est sublimer par elle (oui j'aime cette fanfiction) Merci à vous de lire mon histoire, bonne lecture !

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Albus se sentait bien, vraiment bien... Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était moelleux, chaud et sentait bon. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec une tête blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Scorpius ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt.

\- Al... C'est mon lit... Et ici c'est chez moi...

Il y eut un temps de pause pendant lequel le brun gigota, mal à l'aise. En levant la tête, il avait bel et bien reconnu la chambre pleine de livres et de potions que Scorpius lui avait décrite.

\- Si tu veux descendre, mon père est en bas mais, s'il te plaît, habille-toi avant.

À cette remarque, Albus souleva la couverture pour constater qu'il était complètement nu alors que Scorpius, lui, portait un pantalon de pyjama vert, comme par hasard. Il se précipita hors du lit, trébuchant sur son ami et lui arrachant la couverture par la même occasion.

\- Où... où sont mes habits ?

Scorpius désigna un tas dans le coin de la chambre où étaient mélangés leurs vêtements de la veille.

\- Laisse-moi encore dormir et rends-moi la couverture, Al...

Le brun lança la couverture sur son ami et entreprit de se rhabiller. Scorpius tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil. Il sourit.

\- Quel cul !

Un pantalon lui atterrit sur la figure alors qu'Albus lui demandait de se taire, visiblement gêné.

Dans le salon, Drago Malfoy lisait, une tasse de thé dans une main, un livre de sorcellerie dans l'autre, quand le meilleur ami de son fils entra discrètement dans la pièce.

\- Albus ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu bien dormi ? As-tu la tête qui tourne, envie de vomir ?

\- Non, ça va monsieur Malfoy. Merci.

\- Tant mieux ! Tu étais vraiment ivre hier, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je voudrais être un peu plus hospitalier que l'ont été mes parents que les sévices infligés aux Potter dans cette maison ne se répètent pas...

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

\- Désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Albus, qui avait compris de quel événement parlait Drago, prit la parole.

\- Vous savez, mon père, il ne vous en veut pas... Au contraire ! Vous ne l'avez jamais dénoncé et, grâce à ça, il est toujours en vie. Grâce à vous. Je pense que tante Hermione ne ressent plus de rancœur non plus, elle sait que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez torturée ! Et pour oncle Ron et ma mère... c'est plus difficile... Mais ce n'est plus comme avant...

Le père de son ami affichait un sourire triste.

\- Même si le monde entier me pardonnait, je ne me pardonnerais jamais mais choix et mes actes... Tu sais, je suis un Mangemort, j'ai _la_ marque, je me battais dans le mauvais camp et j'ai fui au lieu d'aider ceux qui me voulaient du bien _et caetera,_ mais n'en parlons plus... Maintenant j'ai un fils merveilleux qui semble avoir un ami merveilleux sur qui il peut compter.

Drago et Albus s'échangèrent un sourire mi-gêné mi-complices. Ils se comprenaient.

\- Veux-tu aller te laver ? J'ai demandé qu'on prépare des affaires à ta taille et une serviette dans la salle d'eau.

Il accepta volontiers et redescendit immédiatement après, vêtu d'un pull d'une couleur étonnamment proche de celle de ses yeux et d'un pantalon noir. Drago embrassait le front de son fils qui s'était assis à une table où étaient servies trois assiettes remplies avec leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Les elfes de maison ont plutôt bien choisi, je trouve ! Ou est-ce que mon meilleurs ami est beau quoi qu'il porte ?

Scorpius souriait. Lui était habillé d'une robe de sorcier ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il passèrent le repas à discuter calmement sans faire mention de la soirée précédente. Le repas fini, Scorpius proposa à Albus une promenade durant laquelle ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

\- Au fait, Albus... Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de l'autre fois. Tu n'avais rien fais de mal... Et Rose non plus d'ailleurs... J'étais juste... Très mal.

\- Je te pardonne ta stupidité.

\- Hé !

Scorpius le bouscula.

\- Au fait, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne te souviens pas de toute la soirée, toi, si ?

Albus fit non de la tête.

\- C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

\- On rentrait tout les deux vers la maison de Teddy, après avoir été dans la forêt.

Scorpius eut un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte la suite ? C'était du joli !

Albus soupira, il le sentait plutôt mal.

\- Ouais, vas-y, pourquoi je suis pas rentré avec ma famille ?

\- Bah, la séparation a été difficile, ou plutôt à été impossible. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te laisser partir après une dispute si longue, même si ça n'aurait été que pour un weekend avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais c'est toi qui a réellement posé problème. Après être rentré de la forêt, Harry et Ginny t'ont dit que vous alliez rentrer sur Londres pour le weekend. Alors, comme un enfant, tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher. Tu étais au bord des larmes. Ça a duré une vingtaine de minutes où tu te débattais dans tout les sens quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touchait. On n'en a donc conclu que, de un : tu n'es qu'un ivrogne, de deux : il n'y avait aucune chance de te convaincre de rentrer avec tes parents. C'est pourquoi tu as transplané avec mon père et moi jusqu'au manoir.

Albus rougit soudain en se remémorant son réveil.

\- Et... Pourquoi j'étais nu ce matin ?

Scorpius fit un sourire fripon et répondit d'une voix exagérément taquine.

\- Ça c'est _mon_ secret ! Mais ne te tracasse pas, tu n'as rien fais d'immoral ! C'est juste honteux.

Il fit une pause et perdit son sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sérieuse.

\- Dis Al... ça voulait dire quoi pour toi les baisers dans le bois ?

\- Et pour toi, ça voulait dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et tu pleurais alors...

Albus sourit puis baissa les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Pour moi aussi tu es la personne la plus importante...

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais j'en veux plus...

\- Plus comment ?

Albus planta son regard dans celui de Scorpius et s'avança doucement jusqu'à sentir leur souffles se mélanger. Les secondes s'étendaient entre eux et, au bout d'un temps interminable, Albus embrassa son ami.

\- Plus comme ça.

Il baissa la tête, honteux de profiter de la situation et gêné par ses actes et ses paroles.

\- Okay !

\- Okay quoi ?

\- J'accepte ton plus !

Albus n'osait pas y croire.

\- Dis Scorp, tu as vraiment compris ce que je voulais dire ? Plus genre s'embrasser, sortir ensemble, être ton petit ami et tout, et tout !

Ils étaient tout les deux gênés mais Scorpius continuait à répondre gaiement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça me va !

\- Si c'est ce que je veux !? Tu te fous de moi ? Il y a même pas deux mois tu pleurais en voyant Rose avec quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant tu acceptes de sortir avec moi comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi ! Ce n'est pas juste un jeu !

Albus sentit la colère monter en lui et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Scorpius le serra alors contre lui en l'embrassant.

\- Non... Lâche-moi débile ! Pas besoin de m'embrasser ! Je n'en veux pas de ta pitié !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je le fais pour moi, de façon complètement égoïste. Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

Il rit.

\- Tu sais, quand je dis que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, c'est vrai et ça l'a toujours été. Tu as toujours été plus important que Rose ou de n'importe qui ! Alors si je te dis que je veux bien être « plus » avec toi c'est que c'est vrai... Je ne l'envisageais pas réellement avant mais tant que je peux être avec toi, ça me va ! Je veux être avec toi au maximum. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais je sais qu'avec toi je suis bien, parce que je t'adore Al.

Un silence s'installa quand Scorpius eut fini sa tirade. Il décida donc de taquiner Albus et tenta à plusieurs reprises d'attraper sa joue avec ses dents, sans résultat, avant que ce dernier ne s'échappe de son étreinte et ne réponde enfin :

\- Tu fais chier... Je t'adore aussi...


	5. Chapter 5

Ouiiiii ! C'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais publier et qui maintenant est corrigé ! (Je suis pas sure de me faire comprendre là...) Ceux qui avait lu la première version, vous en pensé quoi maintenant ? C'est mieux ? En tous cas moi je suis hyper contente et je remercie encore Hachka pour son aide ! Je vais pouvoir enfin publier un nouveaux chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Encore bonne lecture ! 3

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mit en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Durant les derniers mois de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Albus et Scorpius passèrent le plus clair de leurs temps libre à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, profitant de la peur des autres élèves pour y être au calme. Ils amenaient avec eux toutes sortes d'occupations, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toujours très utiles.

Un jour, alors qu'ils passaient dans la cour, James décida de les suivre discrètement _._ Ils étaient à seulement quelques mètres de James mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas entendre leur discussion. Leur promenade les mena jusqu'à leur endroit habituel. James décida que leur jouer une farce serait une excellente idée. Il couru donc chercher sa cape d'invisibilité mais, à son retour, Albus n'était plus occupé à parler.

Il s'était assis sur les genoux de Scorpius et pressait délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Les bras de son ami l'entouraient et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

\- Albus !

La voix de l'aîné de la famille Potter stoppa immédiatement l'étreinte et ils se séparèrent en hâte bien que personne ne soit visible aux environs.

\- James, c'est toi ? Enlève ta cape !

Albus sursauta quand, juste devant lui, son frère obéit. Il s'assit précipitamment entre les deux garçons et se mit à parler.

\- Al... T'es gay ? Enfin, oui, tu l'es au vu de ce qui vient de se passer. Je veux dire, tu l'es vraiment ?

Scorpius était particulièrement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Il jeta un œil à son amoureux. Lui aussi était gêné.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça me surprend. Un peu du moins. Je ne savais pas que tu l'étais. Sinon... Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas emmerdé avec ça ! Tu comprends ?

James leva ses yeux humides vers son petit frère.

\- Pardon...

Ils passèrent toute la soirée ensemble. Albus aimait bien quand son frère était gentil et Scorpius était, lui aussi, heureux que la nouvelle ait bien été prise, même si James ne les avait plus laissés s'approcher l'un de l'autre avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Lors de leur discussion, une question avait été posée, bien que Albus l'ai habilement éludée, préférant parler de sujets plus agréables. Une fois seuls, Scorpius décida néanmoins d'en reparler.

\- Hey Al, mon amour, tout à l'heure ton frère a demandé quand est-ce que tu annoncerais la « nouvelle » à tes parents... Moi aussi, je voudrais le savoir...

Albus soupira, agacé.

\- ...Un jour...

\- Un jour, mais lequel ?

\- Je sais pas ! Pendant les vacances ou après Poudlard.

Scorpius voyait bien que son amoureux n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça mais il n'abandonna pas.

\- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment convaincu... Pourquoi ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Raaaaah ! Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps je suppose... Viens ici...

Ils s'installèrent, assis, sous une grosse couverture dans le lit d'Albus avant qu'il ne continue.

\- J'ai peur. Peur que ma famille me rejette, peur qu'elle se déchire à cause de moi. J'ai peur de ne plus me sentir à ma place, d'être jugé et dévalorisé. J'ai peur qu'on ne t'accepte pas toi, à cause de ton nom. Tu sais, je t'ai raconté une histoire une fois, celle de Roméo et Juliette, bah pareil, les gentils Potter contre les méchants Malfoy. Le regard des autres va redevenir agressif, ils vont recommencer à se moquer de nous. Et puis, j'ai peur qu'on ne tienne pas le coup, toi et moi, après tout ça. Qu'on se sépare et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Vraiment pas. Alors, pour répondre à ta question : jamais. Je ne veux jamais le dire à mes parents... Et tout ça, c'est sans parler de ce qui se passerait si ton père l'apprenait. Un Sang-Pur et un Potter, pas de progéniture, tout ça quoi !

Scorpius attira Albus entre ses bras. Tout la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti dans la voix de son petit ami pendant son discours le laissait sans mots. Il tenta pourtant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a au moins une chose positive que tu ne sais pas ! Mon père, il sait pour nous ! Ou du moins, il s'en doute très très fort.

Al se redressa.

\- Comment ça, il sait ? Tu lui as dit sans m'en parler ?

\- Bien sur que non ! C'est toi qui lui a dit mais... Hum. Tu ne te rappelle pas en fait...

Scorpius était un peu mal à l'aise de lui avoir caché cette information durant tout ce temps.

\- Le jour de l'annif de Teddy, tu étais tellement ivre qu'une fois dans ma chambre, alors que mon père était aussi rentré dans la pièce pour te donner une potion contre la veisalgie, tu as recommencé à réclamer de l'affection et à dire que tu m'aimais. Et même s'il est sorti très vite, il a aussi dû m'entendre protester quand tu as décidé de ne pas mettre de pyjama et de rester nu pour dormir. Depuis, dans les messages que je reçois de lui, il arrive souvent qu'il t'appelle « tendre ami »...

Albus sentit ses joues rougir de honte en écoutant Scorpius. Il s'énerva légèrement comme pour cacher son embarras bien que Scorpius n'entra pas dans son jeu. Ils en discutèrent encore quelques instants puis décidèrent mutuellement d'en reparler un autre jour pour qu'Albus ai le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Malheureusement pour eux, James et Lily avaient eu une discussion semblable dans le dortoir des Griffondors et, le lendemain matin, devant les cachots, la jeune sœur Potter attendait.

\- Albus ! Pourquoi tu l'as dit à James et pas à moi ?

Scorpius intervint.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lily ?

\- De vous, bien évidemment ! Quand James est rentré au dortoir hier, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et même s'il a tout fait pour le cacher, je suis plus maline que lui ! Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que s'il ne me disait pas tout ce qu'il savait, je lui ferai cracher des limasses pendant des mois et, _hop_ , il m'a tout dit ! Même s'il a d'abord essayé de m'embrouiller avec sa copine, l'école, les disputes de papa et maman...

Albus était offusqué de la façon de faire de Lily mais resta calme. Si sa sœur était au courant de la relation qu'il avait avec Scorpius, le reste de la famille l'apprendrait bientôt aussi. Elle avait une certaine tendance à tout raconter... Il lui demanda donc d'attendre avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit et jura qu'il ferait son coming out en juillet, pendant la fête habituelle de fin d'année, organisée par les Weasley. Tous leurs proches allaient être réunis et Albus et Scorpius seraient tous les deux ensemble, ce serait donc le moment parfait.

Plus tard dans la journée, après le cours d'herboristerie du professeur Londubat, Rose attira son cousin à l'écart des autres élèves.

\- Lily m'a dit pour Scorp et toi ! Félicitations !

Le secret n'était vraiment pas bien gardé.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci à Hachka pour la relecture ! N'hésitez pas à laissé un Review si ça vous plais, bonne lecture !

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mit en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Drago était assis dans son salon. L'été était bien entamé et dehors l'air était chaud. Devant lui se tenaient son fils, Scorpius et le petit ami de son fils, Albus. Les deux jeunes garçons de dix-sept ans semblaient incapables de tenir sur leur chaises. Aucun des deux n'osait ouvrir la bouche malgré le fait que ce soit eux qui aient demandé à lui parler. Drago décida d'abréger leurs souffrances et entama la discussion.

\- Et bien les garçons ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ce silence !?

Albus baissa la tête sans rien dire alors que Scorpius ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le silence était très pesant pour les amoureux mais Drago, lui, se sentait particulièrement calme. Si cela n'avait pas été des personnes qu'il aimait, il aurait sûrement ri de la situation. Il insista un peu.

\- Allez ! N'aillez pas peur !

Un sourire immense fendit le visage de Drago quand, discrètement, les deux amis se prirent la main pour se donner du courage avant de parler. Albus commença timidement, les yeux toujours baissés, suivi par Scorpius.

\- On... on... on s...

\- Papa... Nous... Nous... Al et moi... Nous...

Le spectacle était très touchant aux yeux de Drago mais durait un peu trop en longueur.

\- Vous ? Vous quoi ? Allez !

\- Nous... Sortons ensemble ! Papa, Albus et moi, nous sortons ensemble !

En le disant, Scorpius avait bombé le torse, comme s'il voulait paraître plus fort.

\- Ha ! Vous avez réussi à le dire. Félicitions !

Drago rigola doucement et continua, laissant les garçons se remettre de leurs émotions.

\- Je me demande comment ça se serait passé si je n'avais pas été au courant, si vous auriez eu le courage de me le dire ! Mais je suis heureux d'avoir une confirmation en bonne et due forme !

Les amoureux étaient soulagés. Même s'ils se doutaient que le père de Scorpius était au courant pour leur relation, lui avouer droit dans les yeux avait été très difficile pour eux. Drago, qui semblait réellement heureux, reprit:

\- Albus, je veux savoir, comment _Harry_ , le grand _Harry Potter_ , a-t-il réagi !? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas trop !

\- Papa n'a pas encore été mis au courant, ni maman ou le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Vous êtes le premier à l'apprendre...

Scorpius rectifia ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Le premier à l'apprendre, non ! Le premier à qui on le dit sans y être forcés, oui !

Pendant les jours qui précédèrent la fête de fin d'année, Scorpius et Albus voyagèrent beaucoup entre la maison Malfoy et la maison Potter.

Lily passait son temps à faire des sous-entendus en présence de ses parents alors que James était devenu étonnamment calme et gentil avec son frère. Rose était passée deux fois avec Sarah, sa petite amie. Bonne nouvelle, personne n'avait crié au scandale. Mais Albus continuait à avoir peur, il n'était pas Rose, Scorpius n'était pas Sarah et ses parents seraient peut-être moins conciliants avec lui. Heureusement, Drago et Scorpius étaient là quand il en avait besoin. Quand son amoureux dormait encore, le matin, Drago racontait à Albus des souvenirs de jeunesse, ses joies et ses soucis. Toutes ces discussions étaient pour eux deux très agréables et apaisantes.

La veille de la fête, Drago décida d'avouer quelque chose aux deux amants. Il espérait que son expérience personnelle les aiderait à surmonter la peur d'avouer leur amour le lendemain.

\- Bon... Dans la famille Malefoy nous n'avons pas pour habitude de révéler nos secrets. Mais pour vous, pour vous aider à surmonter l'épreuve qui vous attend demain, je veux bien le faire. C'est quelque chose qui me pèse toujours un peu, bien que j'ai tourné la page il y a très longtemps. Durant ma jeunesse, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Un homme. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun intérêt pour les garçons avant et n'en ai jamais eu après. Il fut le seul homme que j'ai réellement aimé. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, le garçon n'était pas un des alliés de Voldemort. Lors de ma sixième année, la guerre était déjà là mais j'ai trouvé suffisamment de courage pour l'avouer à mon père... Il ne l'a pas supporté et m'a giflé puis, pendant toute une journée, j'ai été enfermé. Je l'entendais hurler, pleurer et, au soir, il est venu près de moi, m'a pris dans les bras en s'excusant. Je me demande parfois comment il aurait réagi en temps de paix. Il m'a finalement demandé de ne rien dire, pour notre sécurité, pour la mienne. La guerre s'est terminée et Harry a gagné. Le garçon a fait sa famille. Je me suis marié avec une femme merveilleuse, j'ai eu un enfant qui l'est aussi, merveilleux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense qu'aucun parent digne de ce nom, ne rejetterait son enfant pour si peu. Même dans les pires moments, il continue de t'aimer. Harry et Ginny sont de bons parents, c'est pourquoi, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien demain. Et si, par malheur, ça se passait mal, je vous prendrais tout les deux sous mon aile !

Le petit discours de Drago leur donna courage.

Le lendemain arriva vite. La fête était agréable. Comme chaque année, un petit chapiteau avait été installé pour l'occasion. Des ballons ensorcelés se baladaient entre les invités et une cascade de champagne coulait à l'infini d'une bouteille volante. Quelques invités étaient déjà arrivés quand Albus décida de parler avec son père. Il préférait lui parler de sa relation avec Scorpius en premier, puis d'en parler avec sa mère un peu plus tard avant de l'expliquer à ses oncles et tantes. Le reste des invités l'apprendrait soit en les voyant agir comme un couple, soit de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Albus profita que son père soit seul dans la cuisine pour l'inviter à monter avec lui pour parler quelques instants. Harry blagua sur le fait que Scorpius ne les ait pas suivis puis se concentra sur son fils.

\- Ça va Al ? Tu a l'air tout pâle.

Albus semblait vraiment mal. Sa voix était tremblante.

\- Désolé papa. Quoi que je dise, tu m'aimeras toujours, hein ? Parce que moi, je t'aime...

Harry fut d'abord surpris par la demande de son fils puis pris d'une grande panique.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aimerais toujours ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fais ! Vite !

\- Je, rien de grave, je crois, je sors juste avec quelqu'un.

Harry se figea.

\- Je comprends pas. En quoi c'est grave !? En quoi ça _pourrait_ être grave ?

\- C'est Scorpius...

Harry sourit, son visage montrait tout la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son enfant.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce serait grave... Tu sais, avec ses remarques, James nous a toujours un peu préparés à cette nouvelle... Ta mère et moi avions envisagé cette possibilité il y a bien longtemps. Mais rien n'est jamais sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que deux garçons sont proches qu'ils sont forcément amoureux !

Il prit Albus dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu peur de me l'annoncer... Est-ce que tu l'as déjà dit à ta mère ?

Albus sourit joyeusement.

\- Décidément, tout le monde croit être le dernier au courant !? Drago a posé la même question. Non, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à maman. Je le ferais en descendant.

\- Dis Al, ça te dérange pas si je prépare le terrain avant que tu ne lui en parles ? Tu sais, ta mère... C'est ta mère quoi... Elle ne supporte pas trop d'être brusquée.

Harry ne semblait pas super à l'aise et Albus s'en rendit plutôt vite compte.

\- Maman n'est pas pour ?

\- Baaah... Elle en veut toujours un peu à la famille Malfoy. Elle estime que beaucoup de gens auraient été épargnés sans eux. Mais la vie est ce qu'elle est et Drago n'est plus ce qu'il était. Et Scorpius est adorable comme enfant. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'énervera pas trop si on lui dit avec tact. Alors ? Ça te va si je lui en parle en premier ?

\- Moui.

Harry le remercia, se leva et descendit. Albus, lui, était resté dans sa chambre sans bouger. La posture enfin relâchée, il avait enfoncé son visage dans ses mains avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Jusque là, tout va bien...


	7. Chapter 7

ENCORE merci à Hachka pour cette très belle relecture (surtout cette fois, vraiment, MERCI) J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. C'est soit le dernier, soit l'avant-dernier, on verra. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Bisous ! Je vous aime, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Scorpius observait la fête. Des ballons s'agitaient dans tous les sens et les invités rigolaient bruyamment. Le blond avait reconnu quelques invités comme le professeur Londubat qui discutait avec sa femme Hannah, Teddy qui parlait avec Drago, ou encore l'ensemble de la famille Weasley dont les plus jeunes jouaient entre eux.

Harry était en train de discuter avec sa femme quand celle-ci poussa un grand cri.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu acceptes ça ? Ça va trop loin.

Scorpius avait directement compris que Harry avait parlé de lui à Ginny. Il remarqua qu'il tentait de calmer sa femme et de la raisonner. Ne souhaitant pas être le centre de l'attention, Scorpius s'éclipsa dans la chambre d'Albus où se trouvait encore ce dernier. Ils restèrent ensemble quelques instants sans parler. Scorpius avait pris la main de son amoureux et la caressait doucement du bout du pouce.

\- J'ai entendu ma mère crier. Je suppose que ça se passera moins bien avec elle... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle en veut toujours à la famille Malefoy. Et surtout pourquoi elle garde de la rancœur contre toi. Nous n'étions même pas nés pendant la guerre. Et puis, ce n'est même pas ton père qui a tué son frère ou qui que ce soit ! Ton père n'a tué personne ! Cette situation est injuste et ridicule !

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr que la situation était injuste, mais il en avait l'habitude, bien que cette fois-ci il soit plutôt en colère car son petit ami en souffrait.

Il sourit et embrassa joyeusement son amoureux avant de le forcer à se relever.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller mais tentons quand même de profiter de la fête. On va aller parler avec mon père et tout ira bien.

Quand ils redescendirent à la fête, Ginny avait recommencé à parler aux invités. Elle jeta un œil au couple mais ne dit rien, bien que son regard se soit fait menaçant. Harry, lui, affichait un air plutôt maussade alors qu'il discutait avec Drago. Les deux jeunes se mêlèrent à la conversation. Rapidement, Harry suggéra qu'Albus dorme dans la demeure des Malefoy pour laisser le temps à Ginny de digérer la nouvelle.

En fin de soirée, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à son fils. Drago avait pourtant tenté de lui parler mais Ginny avait sifflé entre ses dents qu'aucun Malfoy ne pourrait plus jamais poser un pied chez elle. Vers minuit, Albus, Scorpius et Drago transplanèrent donc jusqu'au manoir.

En arrivant chez lui, Drago, qui était exténué, se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Les deux amoureux, eux, se dirigèrent vers la terrasse du deuxième étage, là où ils pouvaient profiter de la fin de soirée. Les deux jeunes voyaient leurs visages sans aucune difficulté malgré la pénombre.

\- Tu penses encore à ta mère ?

\- Oui, ça me stresse beaucoup.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

\- Al, n'y pense plus pour ce soir, nous en parlerons avec elle un autre jour.

Scorpius avait parlé doucement et ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles d'Albus alors que celui-ci observait son amoureux, ne se lassant pas du spectacle. La lumière des étoiles donnait à ses cheveux et à ses yeux une couleur si belle qu'Albus en avait le souffle coupé. Son regard était intense et profond. Il adorait vraiment regarder Scorpius.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore tendrement quelques minutes, puis avec plus de vivacité. La langue de Scorpius se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle du garçon qu'il aimait ce qui fit descendre un frisson le long de son dos. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de lui. Il plaça ses deux mains au creux du dos d'Albus et respira cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. La chaleur ne cessait de se répandre dans le bas de son ventre et il rapprocha le corps de son ami contre lui. Albus, assis sur les genoux du blond, sentit la main de son amoureux se poser sur le bas de son ventre. Elle était douce mais froide et ses doigts, longs et fins, bougeaient avec une certaine agitation. Son t-shirt fut alors soulevé pendant que Scorpius commençait à embrasser et mordiller son cou. Albus bascula la tête, offrant plus d'espace à son amoureux pour que celui-ci puisse profiter de sa gorge. Chaque parcelle de peau en contact avec son amoureux paraissait électrisée. Par moment, sans s'en rendre compte, au contact de la verge dressée de son ami, il bougeait les hanches, amplifiant l'envie de Scorpius.

Scorpius ne se sentait plus capable de se contrôler et, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il déboutonna le pantalon d'Albus, laissant sortir son sexe qu'il caressa, un sourire coquin sur le visage. Les lèvres de son amoureux, rosies par leurs baisers répétés, laissèrent échapper un gémissement sonore.

\- Al, quel son obscène fais-tu donc ? railla Scopius.

Il s'amusait tellement de voir son ami réagir au moindre de ses gestes qu'il en amorça un suivant; posant sa main sur la base du sexe d'Albus, il remonta jusqu'au bout de son gland dans un doux mouvement. Le brun serra les dents pour ne plus faire de bruit, le regardant avec force pour le défier de continuer.

\- Ha ! C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi , Al, que je pourrais te faire hurler de plaisir alors ne résiste pas... Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Je crois surtout que tu es trop présomptueux Scorpy... chantonna Albus, le visage rouge de plaisir.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et se mit à genoux.

\- On va voir alors...

Il s'appliqua dès lors à faire le plus de bien possible à son amoureux, mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Les gémissements du brun attirèrent l'attention de Scorpius qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, satisfait de lui. Le contact visuel les électrocuta et, à se moment, son corps bougea de lui même.

Il attrapa la tête de Scorpius l'incitant à continuer, donna des coups de rein et jouit dans sa bouche. Albus prit une grande goulée d'air et, la respiration rauque, articula quelques mots:

\- Malefoy comment...

Albus chercha quelques instants ses mots avant de compléter un peu n'importe comment sa phrase.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire ça ! C'était... Bien plus fort que d'habitude.

Les deux garçons étaient rouges.

\- Comment j'ose quoi ? N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses, j'ai gagné.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de rouler à côté de lui. Il attira alors sa baguette qui traînait non loin et récita le sortilège d' _aguamentis_ pour se rincer la bouche. Une fois fait, il se serra contre Albus en se plaignant.

\- Baaah... C'est pas bon... dit-il.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas avaler...

Le blond s'offusqua de cette réponse et sauta sur Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Dans ton "sursaut de plaisir" dit-il d'une voix maniérée. tu as oublié de lâcher ma tête.

Scorpuis le chatouilla ensuite pour le punir de ces paroles mais, très vite, leur jeu se transforma en caresses.

\- Al... Tu viens à peine de jouir et tu es encore excité.

Albus rit, continuant ses baisers.

\- Il faut croire que tu me plais !

En guise de réponse, il reçut un petit coup dans l'épaule suivit d'un «boulet». Scorpius attrapa les hanches de son amoureux et le souleva, le plaçant à califourchon sur lui, et remua le bassin en tenant fermement ses fesses. Albus étouffa un gémissement alors qu'une vague de plaisir montait en lui.

Même si ça faisait plus d'un an que les deux Serpentard sortaient ensemble, leurs relations intimes n'avaient jamais dépassé ce stade et, même si à première vue cette scène ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres, Albus sentait que l'atmosphère était différente. Scorpius voulait plus que d'habitude.

\- Tu... tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai envie, pas toi ?

Albus ferma les yeux. Non, il n'était pas sûr. Même s'il aimait de tout son cœur son petit ami, il avait toujours redouté ce moment. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, son hésitation s'envola. Scorpius attendait, patiemment, face à lui. Son excitation et son envie étaient visibles mais surtout sa tendresse. Albus savait que s'il disait non tout s'arrêterait, car l'homme face à lui le respectait et l'aimait réellement.

Le blond emprisonna les lèvres d'Albus avant de poser à nouveau sa question.

\- Alors ? Tu veux ?

Albus accepta d'un mouvement de tête tout en marmonnant :

\- Mais pas ici ! Dans ta chambre.

Un sourire immense fendit le visage de Scorpius. Son amoureux était rouge vif, bien qu'il tente de le cacher.

\- Où tu veux ! Albus, j'irais où tu veux !

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore. Scorpius, qui portait toujours Albus, se leva et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, profitant du contact pour lui faire sentir son désir.

\- Scorpius... Je t'ai dit... pas ici...

Le blond fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur, les emmenant plus près de sa chambre, avant de recommencer ses baisers. Les mains d'Albus étaient plongées dans les cheveux fins de Scorpius et, même s'il réclamait que sa moitié s'arrête pour qu'ils aillent dans une chambre, son corps disait tout le contraire. Ils rentrèrent dans la véranda [-et] en tournant en rond. Leur avancée ressemblait à une valse désordonnée et chaotique guidée par leur baiser passionné. Un fois au fond de la pièce, il tâtonnèrent [-la porte] pour trouver la poignée de la porte, trop occupés pour baisser les yeux. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les pièces se dirigeant petit à petit vers la chambre dans laquelle ils dormaient. Scorpius trébucha[-,] à quelques pas seulement de ladite pièce, ne prêtant plus du tout attention au décor. Albus avait alors stoppé leur étreinte pour franchir les derniers mètres et entra dans la chambre.

Il scruta la pièce quelques instants, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration. Scorpius, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, il plaqua tout son corps dans le dos d'Albus et mordit sans ménagement dans la chair tendre de son épaule. La réaction fut immédiate. Albus cria d'une voix étranglée. La sensation était étrange pour lui, elle était agréable et douloureuse en même temps. Une main se glissa dans son pantalon, caressant son intimité à travers le tissu de son boxer, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le soutenir. Scorpius l'empêcha de tomber puis le bascula sur le lit. Il se glissa au dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore en un baiser précipité et gourmand. La bouche de Scorpius glissa ensuite le long du cou de son amoureux, s'arrêtera à la légère marque qu'il venait de faire et la lécha. Albus, qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes, perdit de nouveau l'équilibre lorsque Scorpius lui retira son t-shirt d'un mouvement maladroit et un peu brusque. Son pantalon suivit presque immédiatement, laissant la place aux mains de son amoureux qui caressait chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Ils finirent donc tous les deux complètement nus après quelque baisers.

Scorpius fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avant d'en sortir un flacon huileux. Il versa la substance sur ses doigts et introduisit délicatement son index dans l'anus d'Albus qui se raidit instantanément.

\- Ha ! Nnn... Pourquoi ce serait moi le dominé ?

Le blond rit mais ne dit rien.

\- Malefoy ! Arrête de rire ! Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'y coller.

Scorpuis s'arrêta et le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Bah, parce que tu es le plus petit...

\- De deux centimètres !

\- Trois. Et puis tu réagis si bien, grogna Scorpius en enfonçant son majeur, ce qui tira un nouveau petit cri à Albus.

Scorpius inspira alors profondément pour se calmer, se rendant compte qu'Albus n'avait, peut-être, vraiment pas envie.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Un court silence suspendit la conversation avant qu'Albus ne reprenne, étonné.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je me plains juste pour la forme !

Scorpius soupira en secouant la tête légèrement désespéré.

\- Il me semblait bien qu'on avait plus ou moins convenu ça.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sourire avec ce sourire qu'il offrait si souvent à son meilleur ami, sa moitié, quand ils se chamaillaient comme maintenant.

\- Crétin, va.

Scorpius plongea son visage dans les cheveux du brun et posa un petit baiser dans son cou.

\- Si ça te va, je continue.

Albus confirma d'un mouvement de tête et embrassa à son tour Scorpius.

\- Vas-y doucement...

Le blond introduisit alors son annulaire dans le derrière du brun pour finir de le préparer. Quand Albus sembla prêt, Scorpius le souleva, l'installant sur lui à califourchon. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis et l'encouragea à commencer. Albus retint sa voix quand le sexe de Scorpius s'enfonça en lui. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, permettant au brun de s'habituer à la sensation, puis celui-ci entama de longs mouvements. Très vite, la gêne des premiers instants disparut, laissant place à une sensation plus agréable et les deux amoureux ne purent retenir les longs gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs gorge.

Très vite, Scorpius voulut guider le rythme et bascula Albus sur le lit. Il s'introduit en lui avec plus de vigueur et dans un sursaut de plaisir, le brun s'accrocha au cou de son amoureux et dans le même sursaut, gémit : « encore ».

Une boule de chaleur se propagea dans tout le corps d'Albus et celui-ci n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots. Il lança un regard gêné vers le blond qui était, lui aussi, plutôt surpris de la réaction.

Les mouvements gagnèrent alors rapidement en intensité alors que Scorpius se laissait emporter par le plaisir. Il agrippa les épaules de son petit ami et le redressa, s'enfonçant plus encore en lui. Les lèvres des deux amoureux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et se caressèrent comme s'il en dépendaient. Les deux hommes gémissaient entre chaque coup de rein et Albus se sentit à nouveau jouir. La chair autour du sexe de Scorpius se serra au rythme des spasmes de plaisir du brun et il s'enflamma. D'une main, il attrapa les cheveux du brun, de l'autre il serra le corps de son meilleur ami , le rapprochant le plus près de lui possible. Il grognait et se retint de mordre une nouvelle fois dans la peau d'Albus. Il aurait voulu faire l'amour encore mille ans mais ne put s'empêcher d'éjaculer avant de se laisser tomber sur les draps, sans lâcher une seule seconde Albus.

\- Wouuuaw ! Pourquoi on a jamais fait ça avant ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, il était exténué et comblé. Scorpius tira alors une couverture pour les couvrir et les deux s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
